The current regulatory and economic environment has increased the importance of making vehicles more fuel efficient while maintaining or improving functionality and durability. One way to reduce the fuel consumption of a vehicle is to reduce the weight of the vehicle. Vehicle weight can be reduced by changing the materials of select components from steel to composite.